Rants of all kinds
by Bearcat Girl
Summary: This is a page of rants that people can read. REMINDER: these are my opinions, you may have different ones but please, please! No hater comments. You can request a topic in the reviews, and if I don't answer right away is because I haven't read the books or I have to think on that. Thanks!
1. Warrior Rant 1

A/n: ok, just before we begin, this is a rant page this expresses my opinions on certain topics in book and movie series. Please don't put like hater comments in the reviews, that is where I'm taking requests for topics. Thanks! I love you all! (I know it says warriors but I take all kinds of fandoms)

Ok, this rant is for warriors. The topic is my top five least favorite cats in the last series and why. My first one has to be Blossomfall, because she went to the dark forest just because she didn't get enough attention from her mom. That is a bit insane, I mean I know her sister was hurt and she was getting all of the attention from her mom, but that is still a little too much.

Alright next is, well, it would actually have to be Dovewing. She is a prophecy cat and she gets a bit more attention than her sister. Then she just has to go and fall in love with a Shadowclan cat, and everything just gets so confusing and she just acts like a bit of a brat. I just don't like her.

Next is Ivypool; she is also a bit of a brat and she just detached herself from the rest of the world after Dovewing goes on that quest. Then she goes to the dark forest and becomes the best pupil there, and all that so yeah.

Oh, I really hate this cat, Berrynose. He's Berrynose, that is basically all I have to say about that. He is just a brat, and thinks he knows everything. He is just annoying, and when Honeyfern dies, he's all mopey and sad, but then next thing you know he's with her sister! I don't know, he just drives me up the wall.

Finally my least favorite cat, Millie. She just is so centered around one of her kits, hello you have two more. I get that Briarlight gets her spinebroken, and I feel bad for her, but you're basically smothering her with love and care, but giving none to Blossomfall and Bumblestripe, but she makes Greystripe happy so I can live with her.

A/n: hey thanks for the reads, if you want to give me a topic just put it in the reviews. Bye!


	2. Warrior Rant 2

A/n: Hey guys this is my second rant, I am running out of topics so I need you to R&amp;R with those topics! I would also like to thank SilverStormyWolf for being polite and respecting my opinion even though she felt different. I love you all!

Today I am ranting about my top five medicine cats. Let's get started. Number 5 is Runningnose. Runningnose is just so gentle and nice. I felt so sad when I discovered that he had died. Apparently even in Starclan he couldn't cure his own cold.

Next is Sagewhisker. If you don't know who I am talking about then you haven't read Yellowfang's Secret. Sagewhisker is the first one who finds out that Yellowfang is expecting kits, but keeps her secret. She died of a heart attack leaving the medicine cat role to Yellowfang.

Up next is Littlecloud. Littlecloud is a Shadowclan medicine cat. He used to be a warrior but when Cinderpelt saved his life, he became a medicine cat. He is still alive in Bramblestar's storm.

In second place is; Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt was a medicine cat that was destined to be a warrior. She was killed by a badger while delivering Sorreltail's kits. She was reincarnated into Cinderheart. When she died I honestly cried a little inside. On the inside not the outside.

My favorite medicine cat is; drum roll please, Yellowfang. I think we all saw this coming, but she was the definition of what a medicine cat should be. She was fiercely loyal and deserved to have had a better son than Brokenstar. When she died that is when I cried on the outside. She was just the best! I absolutely loved her.

A/n: if you disagree with any of these, just remember that these are my opinions. If you have a topic you would like me to do tell me in the reviews. Love you all!


	3. Warrior Rant 3

A/n: Hey guys, this is my third rant and, I managed to scrape up a topic that I decided needed discussion. I really need those topics. I haven't been updating because I couldn't think of anything to rant about. Also you may have noticed that I changed my category, that is because I am expanding my horizons and doing multiple fandoms. Again no hater comments. Enjoy!

Ok, my rant today is not a top ten, but a discussion about the relationship between Firestar and Spottedleaf. Let's get started. So a lot of people have debated if Firepaw and Spottedleaf would be a good couple. My opinion is that they wouldn't actually. I mean we really don't need another Yellowfang story. If you have read my last rant, you would know that Yellowfang is my favorite medicine cat, but her story is really overused. Firepaw, or Firestar, or whatever you want to call him was new to the clan I'll give him that, but Spottedleaf should have known better. Spottedleaf just, you know what forget it, I'm getting off topic. If someone tries to argue that it was love at first sight, I would argue that that never, ever happens in real life. I just personally think that Sandstorm is a better match for him. Though I do have some things to say about him, but that is a completely different rant. That is all for now.

A/n: Right now please sendme some topics or I'm going to have to stop weighting this series. Please Obi wan Kenobi your my only hope. (Ha! Star Wars reference. I'm on a roll!)


	4. Warrior Rant 4

A/n: This topic was suggested by Sunnypelt, and it really intrigued me. Other suggested topics are always welcome, and you can put you down in the reviews. Enjoy!

Alright so I was asked, this question; "who do you think should Brightpaw should have been with? Cloudtail or Swiftpaw." I'm guessing that you mean if Swiftpaw had survived. I personally think that Cloudtail is the right cat for Brightheart. Swiftpaw is the reason that Brightpaw loses an eye. Even if that person, or cat, or whoever survives that, you can never really look at that person the same again (Literally. I know bad pun, I'll stop now). That, and Cloudtail really needed a real shot at happiness, and that was Brightheart. Cloudtail was an absolute gentleman towards Brightheart. He never flinched and treated he as if she was the most beautiful cat in the world. Cloudtail and Brightheart are just the cutest couple and they deserve a happy ending. Now if Daisy would just step off. But that's another rant.

A/n: Again keep sending in those topics or else I will have to stop, and please no hater comments. Though constructive criticism is always welcome.


	5. warrior rant 5

A/n: ok so today the rant today is going to be a little short because I am in Miami, Ohio getting ready for the synchronized skating nationals. Yay! Wish me luck, I'm skating in three events so I need all the luck I can get.

Okay today I am ranting about onewhisker to onestar. Onewhisker was a really good guy and he was a really loyal warrior, but he just changed to an absolute jerk to the other clans. I mean telling off blackstar at every other gathering. It's not his fault that **brokenstar **drove you out. Blackstar was just following orders. Although changing your deputy from mudclaw to onestar was actually a good choice. But you couldn't have chosen another warrior that was eligible for the spot. I don't know I ju don't like him all that much now that he is a leader.

A/n: I tol you it would be short but, here it is. Any way wish me luck for tomorrow in the reviews. Re her this is mostly warriors but I also do Percy Jackson and Harry potter. Love you all!


	6. warrior rant 6

A/n: ok so my rant today was requested in the reviews, so keep sending me those topics. Also I have a new story up and it is called "Frodo's Great Love Triangle" so if you like Frodo I would suggest you check it out. On with the rant.

Today my rant is going to be about my opinions on Ferncloud and Daisy. I don't hate Ferncloud, but I don't love her, do you get me? So I could jump in if my friends are talking about her, but I can't be like, "oh Ferncloud? I love her! I can name all of her kits off the top of my head." Let's face it, she has about sixty-gazillion of them. Let's see there's Foxleap, Icecloud, and Shrewpaw that I know of. Are there any more, tell me in the reviews. Daisy I just don't like okay. She really doesn't do anything, besides advance the plot somehow. I don't even know how! I don't know I just don't like her. When she was all flirty with Cloudtail, I just wanted to strangle her. He has a mate you know! Ok I'm gonna stop right there before I say something. See you all next time!


	7. warrior rant 7

A/n: hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I have a new story up about Lord of the rings and I hope you can check it out. Oh and I also have a poll on my page for said story so you can take a look at that.

Today I am ranting about my favorite leaders in all the arcs.

At number five is Tallstar. Tallstar was just a sweetheart and I feel bad for him, I mean in Tallstar's Revenge he is basically disowned by his dad just for being a moor-runner, and then his dad is killed and I think he did a good job running his clan even when they were driven out by Shadowclan. I cried when he died because it is just such a sad moment. Ok moving on.

At number four is Grey Wing. I don't want to hear 'but Grey Wing wasn't a leader' because he did a heak of a lot of leading for his group. When Clear Sky practically drove out Thunder, Grey Wing took him to his home and adopted him. Then when Broken Shadow was mourning her dead brother Grey Wing took over and did a pretty good job as leader of his little group.

Alright, at number three is Firestar. Firestar was a really peaceful leader who would rather talk things out with the other clans, but would go into battle if that is what it came too. There was one period that I really didn't like him in and that was The New Prophecy arc. He was just this big overprotective dad who spent most of his time worrying about where Squirrelflight (sp?) was and when she would be coming back.

At number two is Crookedstar. He broke his jaw, hence his name, and was disowned by his mother for it. It wasn't his fault he slipped on those rocks. Crookedstar just had this terrible life that made me want to cry so many times. He was like firestar, he liked to talk things out, but for some reason that never happened over sunningrocks. The part that made me want to cry most was when Willowbreeze died. She was crookedstar's mate for crying out loud! And when two of her kits died with her I just couldn't take it, that was when I did cry. The only times that I have ever cried while reading a book are when Yellowfang died, when Willowbreeze died, and when Dobby died in Harry Potter. Ok onwards.

My top leader is Leopardstar. Leapordstar was a leader that fought hard with her clan and brought many victories with her. Did you know that in the end she died of cancer. Leopardstar was really underrated as a leader and she joined Tigerclan because that is what she thought would save her clan. I think she made the right decision by making her deputy Mistystar.

A/n: I have been asked many times by my friend who read these stories if I got the idea to do a rant story from a youtuber named bluejayartist. The answer is yes I did, so if you want my inspiration to do rants you can check out bluejayartist's page on Youtube. 


	8. Warrior Rant 8

A/n: I am begging you to please take my poll for my other story, it is only for the name of the OC. Nothing major that you need to read the story for.

Today I am ranting about if I would rather have Jayfeather's, Lionblaze's, or Dovewing's powers. I would have to say that I would want Lionblaze's powers. Lionblaze is indestructible and I think that that would come in handy with me being a skater and everything. But there are also downsides to the power. It means that everyone would want me too do all this dangerous stuff because I couldn't be hurt. Also my sick, twisted mind might think that the government would want too do tests on me too find out my secret. With Jayfeather's powers you would have to be blind to have it, and frankly I like my vision (no offence to anyone who is blind, because you are awesome). Dovewing's powers are awesome but I really don't want to have my only use to be eavesdropping. That my friends is how Sam in the Lord of the Rings got sent on his long trip to Mordor, that and it's also extremely rude to do, so if you eavesdrop, STOP. Okay that turned into a public service announcement really fast. That is the end of my rant today.

A/n: thank you for reading my rant and remember to take my poll. That is up on my profile.


	9. General Rant 1

A/n: hey guys it's Bearcat Girl! By the way if you look in the comments the girl under the name watermelon is my best friend Cat. Also if you look at the picture for my story Frodo's Great Love Triangle, guess who drew that, yep it was Cat so give her props in the reviews because she really deserves it. Also over 700 reads! You people are amazing. I love you all!

* * *

Today I will be ranting about just something that drives me insane in general. Love triangles. I mean I can handle them in story's where it isn't the main focus, like the Hunger Games, but not in the case of twilight (no offence to die hard Twilight fans, it's not just my cup of tea, you get me?). There's also forbidden love, but I'm just not going to go there. In love triangles there is usually a girl who likes a boy who likes another girl, for example The Phantom of the Opera, or a guy or girl falls for two people, like in Hunger Games. Public service announcement: if you have not seen the Phantom movie, do not see it. Just save your money and go see it on Broadway you will enjoy it much more. I am willing to bet a thousand dollars that there are more than 16 love triangle stories out there. It is just such an overplayed scenario, but probably not as much as forbidden love, but that's another rant for another time. Goodbye!


	10. Special Rant 1

A/n: hey guys, it's bearcat girl! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, l have been working on the latest chapter for my story the world jumper. This is my first 1,000 reader special so thank you for all the support and here is the winner.

Okay so the lucky winner for the contest is... Shira the Mage! Sorry Leafdragon117 but I couldn't find enough of a problem with names to do a full blown rant. So on with it.

The topic for today is recommended by Shira the Mage, and it is the relationships that Crowfeather has been in and how he treated them. His time with Feathertail was okay, but as my loyal readers know I HATE forbidden love stories. Then when she died he was just a little wet blanket until he went and saw Leafpool from her death and he fell in love with her after like two seconds and faithful readers will also know that I hate love at first sight (and yet I love les miserable). Then they leave for no reason because they can't be loyal to their clans and then they go back because they are loyal to their clans! Now does that make sense to any of you people out there, cause it seriously doesn't to me! After that when he leaves her he goes to Nightcloud and becomes her official mate and has Breezepelt with her and completely neglected them. On the wiki it says that Crowfeather only took Nightcloud as a mate to prove that he was loyal to Windclan. So he was using Nightcloud as a tool to show his loyalty. Does that sound right to you? I'm hoping you say no, because if you said yes you have problems. Then when he found out that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were his kids he basically disowned them on the spot. I was thinking, 'you never owned them in the first place!' I'm sorry he just is an absolute. *takes deep breath* Okay freak out over, I just hate him, just not as much as Millie. But that's another rant, I'll see you next time.


	11. Phantom of the Opera Rant (Collab)

**A/n: Just before we start I just want to say that this is a collab rant so I am doing this with my good friend, Weirdo Witch of The West! So give her a big round of Applause and let's get started!**

**Today's rant is not Warriors related, it is actually for Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber. There is the actual performance and there is the movie, today we will be comparing them. Do you want to start us off?**

**WWOTW- Hey! So, first of all, in the movie, Carlotta (she's the Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire) seems more... Carlotta-ish. Because, when the Phantom starts messing with the theater, Carlotta seems more annoyed in the movie, and more scared in the actual performance. And to me, that seems more like Carlotta, or how I portray her character in my mind at least.**

BG- Alright so the next difference is that in the film, the stagehand falls all the way to the stage when he dies. But in the performance he not only does not fall all the way, but barely makes it half-way.

WWOTW- The next difference is that when Christine visits her father's grave in the actual performance, The Phantom appears, like, above the trees. He's like floating. I don't even know. Like what is happening. And in the movie, he steps out from behind a stone angel (oh the irony).

BG- The fourth difference is in the actual performance when the Phantom sings the All I Ask of You Reprise he comes down on a fixture above the stage. In the movie however he goes up the stairs like a normal person would. Ya know, I expected a bit more, visual effects for that scene.

WWOTW- The fifth difference, is that when Christine and Raoul are singing that song in Masquerade, there are parts where they speak it. Like when Christine says, "Look, your future bride," and when Raoul says, "It's an engagement not a crime," and, "What have we to hide?" IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE AN OPERA! Okay sorry I'll take a chill pill.

BG- Yes, please don't scare the children. Okay the next big difference is that near the end of Masquerade, the Phantom falls through the floor and Raoul follows him only to be surrounded by mirrors. In the performance The Phantom just gives the managers the script and scares Christine and runs. Although I would like to see how someone would be able to pull that off.

WWOTW- In the end, when The Phantom tells Christine and Raoul to run and to "never tell of the secrets you know, of this Angel in Hell!" The mob comes looking for the poor Phantom, and in the actual performance, The Phantom sits in his all powerful throne thing, with the cloak over his body, and Meg finds him and I don't really like it, because you can kind of tell that he just snuck around to the back of the chair. And in the one that I saw live, The Phantom runs but realizes he can't run, so he stops, and a bunch of people are about to fire, but Meg stops them (thank goodness for Meg) and she takes the cloak off, and he's gone. I think that is a lot more efficient than sneaking around to the back of the chair.

BG- Just for the record we have both seen the performance so we know what we are talking about. In the film the Phantom gets his mask taken off by Christine during Past the Point of No Return. To my knowledge this does not happen in the actual performance. But then again I was 9 and sitting behind a large guy, and couldn't see squat.

WWOTW- The next difference, is that in the movie, when it shows the introduction, the camera is going through various areas of The Opera Populaire, and there are just a bunch of random people drinking. Like, they take apart the fake elephant, and there are two people drinking. What is happening. You either work in the theater or are going to see an opera, and either way, one thing's certain: you should _not _be drinking. So ya. Here's some advice for you, kids: don't drink in public areas.

BG- I second that public service announcement. The next difference is that in the one WWOTW went to go see The Phantom had to take off his mask to tend to the rashes on his face (this is why he wears the mask, he had a birth defect and his face turned out the way it did). Christine turns him around and sees the marks for the first time. In the movie, and the one that I saw, curiosity killed the cat. Christine became curious about what was behind the mask, so she took it off his face and saw the marks. That is the end of the differences, but we have a few things we feel that the movie producers could have done better.

WWOTW- I don't think the movie producers should have given Raoul a pony tail. Just no. Don't. I don't think Raoul should have a pony tail. Some dudes look good in pony tails! It's just that Raoul is not one of them. Seriously, though, Raoul, go get a haircut. Sorry, that was random. I just felt as if that needed to be addressed. There ya go, Raoul. Some advice from me.

BG- My problem is not with the casting, it's about the lack of visual effects and poor set design. My main problem isn't that the set wasn't good, because it was amazing, it was that they used the set poorly. That means that the set in some places was not even remotely close to the Broadway production. Now I am really touchy about this because I help design and make the sets for my school play. Now just one more thing before we go, Weirdo Witch of the West, would you like to share your dream cast for if they ever made another movie for the Phantom of the Opera?

WWOTW- So, its not really a dream cast, because this was the real cast from the one that I saw. So, The Phantom should be played by Chris Man, Miss Christine Daae should be played by Katie Travis, Raoul should be played by Storm Lineberger, Carlotta should be played by Jaquelynne Fontaine, Monsieur Firmin and André should be played by Craig Bennett and Edward Staudenmayer, Madame Giry should be played by Anne Kanengeiser, and Piangi should be played by Frank Viveros. Because they were unbelievably amazing. Also, one more thing: the understudy for the Phantom's name is Eric. WHAT.

BG- My dream cast would be: the Phantom would be played by Ramin Karimloo (swoons), Christine should be played by Sierra Boggess, Raoul played by Hadley Fraser (swoons again), Wendy Ferguson as Carlotta, and Daisy Maywood as Meg Giry. So that is our rant today, if you want to see more of Weirdo Witch Of The West please review and hopefully we can do another collab. This is Bearcat Girl Signing off.

WWOTW- Goodbye Bearcat Girl's Bearcats! Also, this happened a few days ago: Me and my family went to my sister's (Slightly Ghostly) school, so she could be inducted into the Thespian Society! The reason why I am telling you this, is because all the people at her school has to dress up, and she was The Phantom. I was The Doctor, from Doctor Who, but no one cares about that. But yeah, you should follow Slightly Ghostly! She has 2 stories, one of them is Twilight (BellaXJasper) but I don't know what the other one is. Ok, goodbye, I've been talking too much. Goodbye!


	12. Warrior Rant 9

A/n: hey guys, it's Bearcat Girl and you all are really inspiring me to be the author I am. Keep sending the topics for the rants!

Okay so today I am ranting about the best Medicine Cat ever, Yellowfang! She was just the best Medicine Cat ever and she was awesome in the books. She had the worst love life ever, and that is quite something coming from me! In my opinion she didn't deserve a son like Brokenstar. Like at all. Her life was just a quest for loyalty, first to her birth clan, then her son, and finally to her adopted clan until she died. She was really cranky when she first came to Thunderclan, but she then sort of warmed up to the clan and stayed with them to the end. Then when she felt that it was Brokentail's time to go, she reviled the secret of his parentage as he was dying. That must have been so sad for her, watching her son die right in front of her. When she died, that was just the saddest thing that I think I have ever read. Yellowfang deserved to die peacefully in her sleep, but no. The authors decided to kill my feelings and had her die from smoke inhalation. That is probably one of the worst ways to go out. Am I right, or am I right? The only thing that made her death acceptable was that she did it for the clan. She went back into the sinking fire and tried to save some elders. But the one that she tried to save died anyway. What the heck! If a kick butt medicine cat were to die for someone then the cat should live, not die with them. It's like having someone jump off a cliff to save someone else, but the person goes in after them for no reason! It's just messed up! Okay, that's my rant for today, I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Special Rant 2

A/n: oh my gosh guys. I am back! I felt that I got enough support so I am continuing my rants! So without further ado (whatever that means). Let's get started.

* * *

So today I am ranting about Ashfur. Let me just get one thing out of the way. I HATE HIM! Alright now that that's done I can give you the reasons why. First of all, he tried to kill Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather when they were apprentices. Over something Squirrelflight did! That is beyond the border of insanity, people. Another reason I hate him so much is that, in the long run, he is the one who caused Hollyleaf to leave Thunderclan in the first place! I mean after Ashfur found out that Squirrelflight wasn't their mother, Hollyleaf killed him and couldn't live with herself so she ran away from her Clan. The final reason I don't like him is that he started a love triangle that should never have existed. Ashfur should have found another mate, because we all saw Brambleclaw being mates with Squirrelflight. But he thought, 'Oh I'll just go mess up this perfect love story because I'm a jerk like that.' Dude go get a life instead of worrying that she won't like you! Ok, that's my rant for today! Thank you for all the support!


	14. Warrior Rant 10

A/n: sorry I haven't been updating in a while... I was in yellowstone! Enjoy!

So today I'm ranting on cats who died unfairly. Warning! This rant contains spoilers!

So my first cat is Flametail. Flametail was a just awsome medicine cat and it was really unfair that he died so soon. He had a lot of potential as a medicine cat... When he died I was like "What! I mean I know it is good to add to the mystery, but come on!" I love the Erins but, they just make the worst death decisions sometimes.

My second cat is Hollyleaf. In the "Ultimate Guide" it said that her death was just a plea for forgiveness that wasn't needed because she was already forgiven. What?! That's all you have to say for her death! She died protecting a young cat! She was a hero! What are you talking about it was a plea for forgiveness! This just drives me nuts.

Alright so my next cat is, I think we all saw this coming, Yellowfang. She is, by far, my favorite cat of all time. Now I'm going to make this short because you have all seen my Yellowfang rant. The way that she died was just unfair. If a cat is going to die for another cat, at least let that cat live! When the Erins made that cat die (I cannot remember names worth beans), it kinda said that Yellowfang died for nothing! That made me so mad!

My last cat is Longtail. Longtail was a loyal warrior that looked up to Tigerstar because he didn't know that he would betray all the clans. So if you say that Longtail deserved to die, I will throw you in the greiver hole (comment if you got that reference). I say that Longtail paid for his mistakes when he went blind. Then when the tragedy of the tree happened... I was not happy with Mousefur. She is the one that sent Longtail in there to get her mouse and Briarlight went in to save him. Luckily for her she was reunited with him after the great battle. 3. If you can't tell I ship them.

Thanks for reading my rant! I actually want to ask you something... If you have a story that you started this year with an OC please put her in the comments for the "Fanfiction rewind" thing I'm doing. Please include a description of him/her and his/her fandom. Thank you everyone!


	15. Warrior rant 11

Hey Guys! No author's note... weird. So today I would like to rant about Hollyleaf! That cat was just a waste of potential, let me tell ya'. She was supposed to be the third cat in the prophecy of three. But then the whole Crowfeather-being-her-father thing went down and she ran away so Starclan has to replace her with Dovewing, and we all know how I feel about her. I am so mad at Starclan for replacing that awesome cat with that little *expletive*! Right, I'm getting off topic. Alright, reasons that she is awesome... for one she gave up being a medicine cat because it didn't feel right to her. Now that takes guts, and if she didn't do that we wouldn't have the awesome medicine cat we have now. Also she is the reason that Lionblaze and Jayfeather aren't dead by now. She saved Jayfeather from the foxes when they were kits. Well she also had the help of Lionblaze. Also, she is pretty boss by living in those tunnels for so long. I mean seriously. I get claustrophobic sometimes so I would just panic and die. So all and all, she is one cool cat. (Lol. Bad pun is bad)


	16. Special Rant 3

A/n: Guys. Big news. WE HAVE HIT 3,000 READS! So, you guys know how I operate. Here's the special rant for you guys.

So, this rant was requested quite a bit ago by flightleaf22334... It is my top 5 cats that should go to the dark forest. Here we go!

At number five is Goosefeather. Goosefeather is the cat that gave the prophecy that killed Bluestar's mother, which was not really a prophecy at all. I think we all have a good reason to hate this cat now.

Next up is Dovewing. No explanation needed. She just sort of sat there like a bum while her sister was working her tail off. Also she fell in love with #3 but I'll explain that whole thing next.

Number three is Tigerheart. Well... technically he did go to the dark forest, even though he didn't stay there, but he was just an absolute- *mechanical difficulties screen* There I think I'm good. Please tell me there is someone out there that agrees with me. I should probably move on before I punch a wall.

At number two is Berrynose. This cat was also on my least favorite cats list, so if you need to check the reason for why I think he should go to the dark forest, go there.

Finally my number one cat who should have gone to the dark forest is Ashfur. Now I can't remember if he did go to the dark forest or not to forgive me if he did. There are a number of reasons that he should go to the dark forest. The main one is that he tried to KILL LIONBLAZE, JAYFEATHER, AND HOLLYLEAF! Rage mode has been activated.

Well that was my top ten and I hope you enjoyed. See you next update! Love you all!


End file.
